pinkpantherfandomcom-20200214-history
Comics
Several companies have published Pink Panther comics over the decades. Western Publishing (Gold Key/Whitman) had the license in the 70's and 80's. Harvey Comics reprinted some of the Western Publishing comics in the early 90's. American Mythology has been publishing new and old material starting in 2016. Western Publishing Pink Panther vol. 1 - 1-87 - 1971-1983 * 1971 - 1, 2, 3, * 1972 - 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 * 1973 - 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16 * 1974 - 17, 18, 19 20, 21, 22, 23 * 1975 - 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30 * 1976 - 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39 * 1977 - 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, * 1978 - 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 56, 57, 58, 59 * 1979 - 60, 61, 62, 63, 64, 65, 66, 67, 68, 69, 70, 71 * 1980 - 72, 73, 74, 75, 76, 77 * 1981 - 78, 79, 80 * 1982 - 81, 82, 83 * 1983 - 84, 85, 86, 87 The Inspector - 1-19 - 1974-1978 * 1974 - 1, 2 * 1975 - 3, 4, 5, 6 * 1976 - 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 * 1977 - 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18 * 1978 - 19 Various other Pink Panther Titles * Golden Comics Digest - 38, 45 * March of Comics - 376, 384, 390, 409, 418, 429, 441, 449, 461, 473, 486 * The Pink Panther Mini Comic - 1977 * The Pink Panther - Kite Fun Book - 1972 Editorial Novaro (Mexico) * La Pantera Rosa - 1-156 - 1979-1985 * Domingos Alegres - 909, 1078, 1094, 1122, 1174, 1202, 1252, 1298 Bargain Books (Australia) * Pink Panther #1 - Mystery of the Pink Panther - 1986 * Pink Panther #2 - The Perils of the Pink Panther - 1986 * Pink Panther #3 - V.I.P - 1987 Attica Publications (UK) * Pink Panther - In The Pink Of Perfection * Pink Panther - On Holiday Harvey Comics Pink Panther vol. 2 - 1-9 - 1993-1994 * 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 * Pink Panther Super Special #1 - 1993 American Mythology * Pink Panther - Free Comic Book Day Edition - 2016 * Pink Panther vol. 3 - #1 - 2016 * Pink Panther vol. 3 - #2 - 2016 * Pink Panther vol. 3 - #3 - 2016 * Pink Panther vol. 3 - #4 Trick or Pink - 2016 * The Inspector - The Pink Files - 2016 * Pink Panther Cartoon Hour Special #1 - 2017 * Pink Panther Cartoon Hour Special #2 - 2017 * Pink Panther Snow Day - 2017 * Pink Panther Super-Pink Special - 2017 * Pink Panther - Pink Anniversary Issue - 2017 * Pink Panther - 55th Anniversary Special - 2018 * Pink Panther Surfside Special - 2018 * Pink Panther Presents - The Ant And The Aardvark - 2018 * Pink Panther vs The Inspector - 2018 * Pink Panther - Winter Special - 2019 * Pink Panther Classics - #1 - 2016 * Pink Panther Classics - #2 - 2016 * Pink Panther Classics - #3 - 2016 * Pink Panther Classics - #4 - 2016 * Pink Panther Classics - #5 - 2016 * Pink Panther Classics - #6-9 + Special - 2017 (CANCELLED) * Pink Panther Classic Christmas #1 - 2018 * Pink Panther - TPB vol 1 - 2016 UK Annuals * The Pink Panther Annual 1973 * The Pink Panther Annual 1974 * The Pink Panther Annual 1975 * The Pink Panther Annual 1976 * The Pink Panther Annual 1977 * The Pink Panther Annual 1978 * The Pink Panther Annual 1980 * The Pink Panther Annual 1983 * The Pink Panther Annual 1985 * The Pink Panther Annual 1986 Category:Comics Category:Media Lists Category:Merchandise